Judge Blackman
Judge Dignified Q. Blackman is a recurring character on Family Guy. He is the court judge of the Quahog Courthouse. Biography He is most often seen presiding over many of the court cases on the show, including Peter Griffin's welfare fraud case in "Death Has a Shadow", where he was initially found guilty until Stewie Griffin used his mind control device on him. Stewie's presence as an infant, led to sympathy and let Griffin go and making him give Peter's job back. In "Screwed the Pooch", he presided over Brian's custody case for what he thought were his and Seabreeze Pewterschmidt's puppies. He ruled that Brian gets to keep his puppies, however must be neutered. In "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows", he presides over Brian's DWI case, where he sentences him to community service. On occasion, a white judge presided over some of the earliest trials, notably when Peter and the guys were accused of burning down The Drunken Clam in "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea". A second white judge appeared at Peter's trial for shooting Cleveland Brown, Jr. in "A Shot in the Dark". In Peter's lawsuit against McBurgertown in "McStroke", the case was initially dismissed, until new evidence led to the company's guilt. It is revealed he has a subscription to Grape Soda Today, which Peter Griffin bribed him with in his first attempt to sue McBurgertown. In "Stewie Kills Lois", Peter was found guilty of murdering his wife Lois, until she showed up at the courtroom alive. In Peter's rape accusation and lawsuit against Dr. Elmer Hartman in "Stewie Loves Lois", Hartman was found guilty by a false flashback to Judge's own prostate exam which led him to believe Hartman raped him. In Peter's accidental arson case in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing", he sentenced him to a week in jail, released in time for the next newest episode. In "Petarded", he stripped Peter of custody of his kids Meg, Chris, and Stewie, deeming him an unfit parent. In "April in Quahog", he presided over a murder case that Peter was on jury duty for. As he did not want to be on jury duty, he behaved in a way that would get him out of serving while at the trial. Judge became infuriated and went after Peter himself. For their drunken behavior at Quahog Cinema in "Friends of Peter G", he sentences Peter and Brian to attend Alcoholics Anonymous for 30 days. Judge presides over Mayor Adam West's murder trial in "12 and a Half Angry Men". He presides over the court when Peter, Cleveland and Joe are accused of "stolen valor" by pretending to have been in the service in "Veteran Guy". He considers forcing them to join the marines, but allows them to join the coast guard instead. Quagmire, who was to be let go as he had actually served in the Navy, volunteers to join them. Episode Appearances *Death Has a Shadow *Do and Die *Brian Griffin: Portrait of a Dog *Wasted Talent *The King is Dead (Cameo) *Screwed the Pooch *Abstinent Minded *The Kiss Seen Around the World (Cameo) *There's Something About Paulie *Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington *One if by Clam, Two if by Sea *Brian Wallows, Peter's Swallows *Petarded *Breaking Out is Hard to Do *Stewie Loves Lois *McStroke *To the Mex *420 *Peterotica *Stewie Kills Lois *Lois Kills Stewie *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *April in Quahog *Friends of Peter G *Back to the Pilot *12 and a Half Angry Men *Life of Brian *Ganging Down *Quagmire's Mom *The Simpsons Guy (Cameo) *A Shot in the Dark *Cop and a Half-Wit *Quagmire's Sexual Misconduct: Not on Tape *Cleveland Brown vs. The Board of Education *Veteran Guy Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:African-Americans Category:Fat Characters Category:Ravens Category:Bald Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Lawful Good Category:Generation X Category:Red Collar Workers